


It's Not Heat

by sansislife12 (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs Made Them Do It, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fontcest, M/M, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sansislife12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>US! Sans got drugged by something that was in that spaghetti. Now he's having sexual feeling for US! Papy. And there's only one way this could end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Heat

"Oh stars... I knew I shouldn't have eaten that spaghetti... Never trust anyone anymore..." Sans sat on the couch, holding his 'stomach' as he grunted and clenched it tighter. "Oh! Papyrus! Papy please come here!"

"Are you okay, Sans?" he asked as he teleported into the living room, scared that his brother was dying.

The younger skeleton shook his head. "N-no! I don't feel good! Please help, Papy~"

The older skeleton looked at him in confusion. Did he just moan his name? "What would you like me to do? Do you want some water or a cold cloth?"

"Cold cloth... Papy~"

There it was again. What the hell was wrong with Sans? "Here," he said as he wet a cloth, rung it out, and put it on his forehead. Sans was shivering and sweating all at the same moment. Tears started to form in his eye sockets. Poor guy. Papyrus just wanted to swaddle him and hug him. Just tell him that everything would be alright. But it wouldn't be.

"Hold me, please..." he moaned.

Papyrus repositioned Sans and slid behind him so that he could easily wrap his arms around the smaller skeleton.

"Ugh~" Sans sank down into Papyrus' hoodie. "Papyrus... I feel... I feel... strange. Like..." He began to breath heavily. "Like... I don't know what..."

Papyrus could see his soul grow brighter. "Uhhh... Sans?"

"Oh, Papy~"

"Your soul. It's growing really bright."

"I feel really weird there. And...  _hot_... What's happening?"

Wait, was Sans going through heat? No... Maybe... But heats were never this bad. Not even first heats. It had to be something else. Wait. What if he was dying? What if—

"Papy~"

"What?"

"What do I do?"

"Just um... I don't know..."

Sans moaned as he turned completely around, facing Papyrus and clenching onto his hoodie. "Oh, Papy~" He leaned in slowly, clanking their skulls together.

The older skeleton shoved back. "Woah! Sans! Are you sure you're okay?"

"As long as I'm with you, Papy~" Sans summoned an echo-tongue and leaned in again, tracing Papy's teeth, begging for entrance. The other accepted.

Their tongues collided into each other, creating a moaning mess out of Sans who only clenched onto Papy's hoodie tighter and rocked his body. The light blue tongue glided along every crevice of the other's mouth. The orange tongue just wrapped around the other one, creating a strand of purple as he pulled back, panting.

"Sans~"

"I'm sorry, Papy! I don't know what came over me! You're just so... so hot..."

"Wait, wha—" He didn't even get to finish his though at Sans tackled his mouth again. Their tongues fought for dominance. One tried to circle around the other and win the dominance game while the other worked its way down the other's throat.

"Papy!" Sans pulled back, shocked.

"What? You taste good."

"That doesn't mean stick your tongue down my throat!"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh I just can't stay mad at you! I forgive you, Papy."

Papyrus slid his ecto-tongue into Sans' mouth, causing him to moan again. He teleported into Sans' bedroom on the bed. He pulled back and began to slid his hands under Sans' shirt. They both knew where this was going.

"PAPY~" Sans yelled.

He began to tease his ribs, running his phalanges over every millimetre of bone. Rubbing up and down and side to side, everywhere he could touch, he did.

Sans had almost blacked out from all the pleasure. Screaming Papyrus' name and panting like a dog. All this teasing was almost too much for him. He needed more. He needed Papyrus inside of him.

The taller skeleton took off his hoodie and threw it on the ground. He moved his knee to Sans' crotch and noticed that it wasn't just wet, it was soaked. That was good news to him. His knee began to glide up and down, up and down, until he figured it was enough. Then he lightly tugged down Sans' pants, throwing them and his boots next to his hoodie.

There was an ecto-pussy throbbing there. Begging for attention. Papyrus took immediate action and propped Sans' legs onto his shoulders. He began to lick his opening, sliding his tongue against every flap and curve there was. He then worked his way to the clit, encircling it.

"PAPY! PLEASE MORE~" He gripped the sheets and panted even harder. The orange tongue was now sliding in and out of his entrance, creating a feeling that he couldn't really describe. "Wait! I don't feel... It feels like... I think I'm gonna—PAPY, WAIT!" The little skeleton came all over the bigger one's tongue. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"For what? It's called cum. It's what you do when you do when you have an orgasm. Which is what you just felt." He lapped at the juices that flowed out and then put him down on the bed. He then proceeded to take off his own pants, revealing an erect member.

"Papy~" Sans moaned as he stared at it.

"My turn~" he growled. Papyrus lined it up with the other's entrance and slowly put it in. Sans gripped Papy's arms and grunted. "It's okay... Tell me if you want me to stop."

"No... K-keep going." Papyrus pushed deeper into Sans and heard another grunt. He hoped to God he wasn't hurting him. He would never forgive himself for that.

He pushed in all the way.

"MMM! Please..." Sans' grip loosened a bit. Papy took that as a cue to start going. He began to slowly pull out, then push back in again. Out, in, out, in. He sped up and watched Sans' tongue loll out of his mouth in pleasure. Their breaths in short hot pants.

"Harder~" Sans begged, sweat pouring down his forehead and eyes rolled up.

"Alright~" He rammed into Sans and heard a yelp. Whoops. He continued this until he felt Sans tighten up even more.

"I think I'm gonna—AGH! Papy~" He came, making it easier for the other one to slide in and out, and spilling blue liquid onto the bed.

"Just a bit more," Papyrus groaned as he sped up the pace a bit more to his liking.

"Papy, please! I'm so numb! I can't—AHHH! Please~"

"D-don't worry! I'm g-gonna—SANS!" Orange liquid spilled onto the bed as well, creating a purple-looking mixture onto the light blue sheets. He gave one last final thrust before collapsing next to Sans. His hot breath tickling the back of his neck.

"I love you, Papy~" Sans said.

"I love you, too, Sans," he replied as he spooned him tighter, his arm around Sans', and their hands clasped together in a pure symbol of love. Their souls grew bright in unison.

The only bad thing about it was trying to get the sheets cleaned.

 

Author's Note:

This only took me an hour which might explain why it's so shitty.

Anyways, see ya the next time I have something more interesting.

Though, this was fun to make.

BYEEEEEEE!

 


End file.
